Gedoshu
The Gedoshu, literally "Heretical Path Masses" or more simply known as "Heretic Party" are the antagonists from the 33rd Super Sentai Series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Overview The Gedoshu are malevolent spirits who arise as the result of sin-tainted souls that enter into the Sanzu River within the land of the dead, dependent on its waters for survival, as well as cursed to be in a state between life and death until they are able to let go of the attachment that damned them in the first place. The Gedoshu under Dokoku reside in the Rokumon Junk that sails along the Sanzu River: others spend their time within the River itself until Dokoku or some other powerful being calls them. Able to enter the living world through cracks and narrow gaps, the Gedoushu, particularly those serving Dokoku set up a plan to terrorize humans in anyway possible so that the river overflows to point of flooding into the mortal realm in order for them to invade in full fury. The Gedoshu can also become powerful during the time of Bon Festival. Though defeated and sealed by the previous generation's Shinkengers, the Gedoshu reawaken in present time to resume their havoc, only to face the current incarnation of the Shinkengers. History to be added Later history Combined Combatant Several Nanashi Company were part of an army of past enemy grunts that were fought by the Gokaigers in Los Dark's ghost dimension which housed the 1500 spirits of the villains defeated by the Super Sentai. After losing some of their number in an initial skirmish, the remaining members from each grunt group merged to form the Combined Combatant. Though the stronger opponent, the Combined Combatant proved to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the grunts composing him over who got to finish the pirates off. Taking advantage, the Gokaigers used the Battle Fever J Ranger Keys to destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force cannon. Super Hero Taisen Z Dokoku, Dayu, and Ayakashi Chinomanako were part of an Army of Resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by Space Raider after the revival of MadouDemon King Psycho. They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki and Super Sentai giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements, which included the Shinkenger five-man team, led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider #1Icon-crosswiki. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Notes *In the Shinkenger timeline, the Gedoushu are the inspiration of all the yōkai in Japanese mythology. Members *Dokoku Chimatsuri - Leader *Buredoran of the Chimatsuri - Leader *Dayu Usukawa *Shitari of the Bones *Akumaro Sujigarano - Second-in-command *Manpuku Aburame - General *Juzo Fuwa *Nanashi Company - Soldiers *Nosakamata - Soldiers Ayakashi *Ayakashi See Also *Nighloks - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai. Category:Evil Organization Category:Youkai Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Heretics Category:Tokusatsu